Troll King
The Troll King is the main antagonist of Tails Gets Trolled. As his name suggests, he's the leader of The Trolls, a group he founded during the Middle Ages. History Origins In the Middle Ages, the Troll King was derided for not being human and was forced to hide under a bridge, where he planned his revenge and started trolling everyone who passed by. Unsatisfied with that, the Troll King decided to amass an army and started looking for people worthy of joining him. During his search he found a village of women where he met his beautiful wife with whom he fathered a son, Troll Face. After forming his army of trolls, the Troll King attacked the city of Alferd that had shunned him, driving out and eventually killing half of the population. The people who left sought revenge and came back years later trying to take the city back, but they were easily killed by the trolls. Ever since, the Troll King and his army kept trolling people for ages. Battle against Sonic When Sonic the Hedgehog found Troll King's cave with the help of Dr. Eggman, the evil creature came out of his hiding place and told him his story. Enraged, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and battled the Troll King. Despite his old age, the Troll King easily defeated the hedgehog, forcing him to revert back to his normal form. When Sonic's friends came to his rescue, the Troll King battled Emerl, who was able to replicate the troll's Shock Wave technique. Regardless, the Troll King proved to be immune to his own move thanks to his old age and destroyed Emerl, slicing him in half. After disposing of Sonic's friend, the Troll King mercilessly ripped the hedgehog's head off. After this, he let Vector go back to Shadow to tell him that he would be his next victim. Another plan Back at his hideout, the Troll King was caught off-guard by Luigi, who managed to sever one of his arms with his hammer. When Luigi tried to use a Star, the Troll King was forced to use one of the ten deadly Words of Death to shut his brain for long enough to allow Troll Face to rape him to death, this recoiled causing Troll King to lose his penis in the process of Luigi's downfall. After Luigi's death, the Troll King replaced his missing dick with one of Emerl's arms, becoming even more powerful. Surprised by the powers of the robot he destroyed, the Troll King decided to build an entire army of troll robots based on Emerl's design using his hostage, Heimerdinger. The sudden death of Eggman, however, delayed his plan. He tried to battle Silver the Hedgehog and his group after he surprised him eavesdropping in Heimerdinger's laboratory, but Elmer Fudd managed to distract him and the other trolls with a smokescreen. When Alex told the Troll King about Rob powers, he was surprised to learn that another dragonborn besides The Man in the Ice was still alive. Mario's revenge That night, Mario reached Troll City and engaged the Troll King in a fight. The King was easily able to defend himself against some of Mario's power-ups, including the Kuribo's Shoe and the Boomerang Suit. During the battle Mario tried to harm the King in every way possible and finally resorted to use a Star after many failures. Afraid, the Troll King immediately used another Word of Death, temporarily blinding Mario. However, the plumber managed to escape using a Warp Whistle. The King swore to destroy him next time they met. In search of the Words of Death After learning that Elmer Fudd could reanimate dead bodies, the Troll King ordered his minion Hindo to capture him. Once imprisoned, the Troll King tortured Elmer and asked him to reanimate Eggman's corpse, under the threat of cutting his penis. After successfully persuading him to reanimate the dead scientist, the Troll King left Elmer with Hindo and went out with the intent of finding the place where the Words of Death were learned, aided by his trusty Bird. Luigitgt2.png|The first word of death Luigitgt.png|Losing his original arm to Luigi Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:Original characters Category:Rapists